Bella's First Year As a Vampire
by Cleardragonf
Summary: Bella has finally been changed into a vampire. But her powers and strenght keep causing her problems. Will Edward be able to find a way to control her or will the Voulteri Step in. Also on the horizon the total annialation of Jacobs Pack.
1. Ch 1 Prologue

**The Changing**

The pain was unbearable as I lay there and screamed. My entire body was engulfed in a flame that could not be put out. I remember asking for this to happen, but I still kept forgetting why does it hurt so much.

The pain kept going on and on never ending and as the hours rolled by it seemed as if the pain kept increasing. My heart had started to slow down but not the pain. Then finally it all just stopped. As I opened my eyes I looked around, at the familiar surroundings of Edwards room. And there lying down next to me was my God of eternity, Edward.

**

* * *

This is my first fan fiction if you could please give me lots of imput i can really finish this up in no time at all.**

**thanks**


	2. Ch 2 The Awakening

****

The Awakening

As I sat up on the bed I looked around the room, Edward was smiling back at me with my favorite lopsided grin. My vision was much better and everything had more of and edge to it. For example I looked out the window at the tree and could tell you exactly how many bends each leave had. Carlisle was inspecting me from head to toe to make sure that everything was okay. And Esme was looking over at me with what could have been teary eyes.

I went to go look at myself in a mirror and standing before me was a beautiful vampire with brown hair and snow white skin. But my eyes where crimson red. As I walked back out into the room I noticed that my balance had improved. And that it took me almost two strides to get back to the bed.

Then I noticed Alice coming through the door and prounced on me and we landed on the bed. Edward let out a low growl and was glaring at Alice. Just as Emmett, Rose and Jasper decided to walk into the room.

"Oh, this is great Bella now we can do all kinds of things like…" Alice had started. But I wasn't interested any more in what she had to say due to the fact that a new smell had come to my senses. And boy was it something but before I could even head for the door I found myself being restraint from moving by Edward and Emmett. They closed the door and Emmett sat on me. I looked around trying to find a way out but to no avail. I was just starting to think why all of this was happening when it hit me. Someone was here that shouldn't be, Carlisle left the room at a pace I could see and stayed a way for about fifteen minutes before he came back in.

"Bella relax its gone and you and Edward should go hunting, I'm sure that you need it." said Carlisle. "And Emmett, you and Jasper should follow along as a precaution." said my Edward. They both nodded their heads and looked back at me. But I didn't really care what they were thinking at that given point. All that matter was a burning in my throat, that needed to be extinguished.

* * *

**I know that so far the story is very short but still the more reviews i get the longer the chapters will be **

**so don't forget to RS **

**Also the Next chapter will be Titled the Hunt if you have any ideas for me please share**


	3. Ch 3 The Hunt

****

The Hunt

As Edward and I headed out into the forest I had a whole bunch of senses suddenly hit me. I took off at an inhuman speed with Edward right next to me. As he looked over at me he saw my troubled face and said "don't worry bella everything is going to be alright. Emmett and Jasper are setting up a perimeter around us so no 'unwanted visitors' wander to close". I smiled at the idea of Emmett and Jasper circling us.

I was about to take off south when I smelt something close so I decided to chase it. When I was close enough I noticed that the smell was from a grizzly bear. Before I knew what I was doing I let my instinct take over and watched as I leapt at the bear. I hit the bear in the neck and heard a snapping sound, I didn't bother looking down I just smiled and sank my new razor-sharp teeth into its fury neck. I drank until the entire bear was dry then the burning stopped and I wasn't so thoughtless. I looked around to try and find Edward and there he was with emmett and jasper about one hundred feet from me.

"Bella", said Edward "we're not going to hurt you".

I laughed at the thought of Edward trying to hurt me.

"Bella, would you please stay calm and go back home". Pleaded an even whiter Jasper.

I couldn't figure out why he was so scared.

On our way back home I noticed how tense Edward was.

"Edward why are you guys so scared"

"Because Bella what you just did defied all that we know" he said. He then looked over at Emmett and nodded. Just as we were about to break out of the forest I noticed a smell that was pleasing to my nose. So I let my instinct take over at the point.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I watched in horror as Bella suddenly went rigid. Emmett and I where about to stop her when she tackled Jasper.

"Bella NO STOP" I reached to grab her and she dodged me. She then took a pronced on Jasper and didn't give him a chance to defend himself. Then she did something very strange she bit him on the arm. That was when Emmett came and knocked her off.

"Bella stop this right now" it was Carlisle he must of heard the racket from the house cause his lips were in a hard line.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella NO STOP"

I could hear Edward but that didn't matter all that mattered was the burning in my throat as I lunged at my prey. Then I felt something hit me around my midrift and I was knocked back. Curios as to what was going on I opened up my eyes to see the scene before me. Jasper was on the ground cradling his arm Rose and Alice where looking at me as if I was crazy. And the rest where holding me down. At this point I realized what must of happened _I attacked Jasper_ the thought made me shiver. Edward tried to come over and assure me that it wasn't my fault but it was.

So I decided I would run away. I through Emmett off of me then I took off as fast as I could into the woods where no one may find me. Where I ended up I didn't care because I had just attacked my brother and couldn't stand myself.

* * *

I need more reviews the more I get the better the story gets 


	4. Ch 4 Wolf Blood Spilt

**Wolf Blood Spilt**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. It had been raining almost all day, and it had just now started to flash lightning. In the distance I could hear thunder and I could also now taste and smell it. I lay in the cave that I had found earlier today. The wind howled at the entrance to my cave, but I gave it no notice.

* * *

**Flashback**__

I had gone to mine and Edwards meadow and sat there looking at the clouds. My skin shimmered like crystals in the sunlight. It was a gorgeous day not a care in the world, except that Edward was not here to enjoy it with me. As I lay there I started to think about how nice it would have been to go back in the past and stopped myself from attacking Jasper. But I knew that, that was impossible and dismissed the entire idea. I lie there and listened to the entire forest all around me it was very interesting. Not only had my smell and vision enhanced but so had my sense of hearing. I know understood how Edward always knew what people were saying even if they didn't know. 

I then heard a lot crack and turned around to see a fox looking straight at me. Then I started to feel the burning in my throat as I realized what pulsed thru its veins, was the only thing that could soothe the burning in my throat. So I attacked it and drank it dry, and left the body near a stump near by.

* * *

I was brought back to reality very vicously as I noticed a familiar smell that cause my throat to burn with desire. My mind was telling me that it was okay and that I should let myself go, but I couldn't just like that not after Jasper. But I couldn't argue with the monster inside of me that need to quince my thirst and stop the burning in my throat.

As I headed towards the mouth of the cave I realized just how bad the storm really was. The wind was bending the trees as it passed. Lightning was flashing everywhere, and there wasn't a single creature in a mile radius that I could detect.

But this one scent made my nostrils flare and my throat ache in pain. My body demanded that I go and investigate.

So I gave up resisting it and decided to investigate what type of creature I found so addicting. As I continued walking my mind started to get more and more impatient with myself as it longed to sink its teeth into what ever creature, had caused this smell. Even more my body felt like it needed to know the type of animal I was going to kill.

After about two minutes of tracking I decided that my mind was made up and I would kill what ever creature made this smell, I took off south towards where the smell kept getting stronger and stronger. Till I hit a road then I followed the road for a while the road seemed familiar but I paid it no attention as the scent kept getting fresher the closer I got. That's when I saw the lights and hid there were so many of them and then more than one scent came to me at once as I breathed in some fresh air.

After I while I managed to compose myself enough to come out from behind a tree and walk alongside the road. At this point in time the rain had started to come down in layers upon layers. As I headed towards the lights to lights in front of me, started to swerve as I felt something hit me I looked and in front of me was a car.

In it there were several people I was careful not to breathe afraid that if I did they would die. I decided to investigate, my first observation was that the driver had been drunk, and was now dead so I disposed of him. I was about to leave the scene when a light smell assaulted my nose, I looked around to find a girl lying on the side of the road half dead. As I walked over to her I noticed that she was very alluring. And so with that in my mind I decided that if I had to I would kill her so I bound her and took her back to my cave. As soon as all of that was over I went back to the wreck and picked up on the scent I was following.

I arrived outside of a house I had no idea who was inside. All that I cared about though was what was inside. My throat began to protest to the torture it was anticipating. I Then decided that I should go inside and investigate and then leave.

As I opened the window I noticed that the place looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. So I continue upstairs from where the scent was the strongest. I walked down the hallway and turned left to find an open door. I opened it a little bit more and there standing the middle of the room looking out the window was my prey.

The very essence of my burning throat and I knew that it would subside the burning in my throat for a very long time. As I closed the door my prey turned around and faced me. I glared at it, it was time for the prey to die.

"Bella, is that you"

Was all that I remember before I prounced on top of the prey and sank my teeth into its neck. But as I started to drink I realized what was happening. Lying on the floor under me was a bleeding Emily the girl that the werewolf's pack leader Sam had imprinted on.

* * *

**I need some feed back keep it comming and i'll keep writting**


	5. Ch 5 The Mistake

**My Mistake**

* * *

As soon as I reliazed what I had done I took off running as fast as I could, back to my cave where I could hopefully hide. I hadn't killed Emily but I might as well have. Because now I had broken the treaty the Cullens and I were in serious trouble. No I was in serious trouble the Cullens had nothing to do with this, I would face the consequences if necessary. 

As I neared the cave I noticed that the girl had died, so I disposed of her and cleaned up after myself.

I heard footsteps outside my cave but by the time I was able to get to my feet I found myself lying flat on my stomach.

"Do not move!" cried a voice from above me, at this point I felt multilple sets of hands on top of me but I couldn't move due to the fact that both my hands and feet were tied up.

"Bella stop squirming and listen to us" shouted another voice.

At hearing this voice I decided to look up, upon looking up I saw the worried face of my family.

"Bella it's ok your going to be fine we're not made at you." Jasper said.

As I looked at his arm I noticed that where I had bit him was a mark of a rose.

"Jasper I am so sorry, I didn't mean to attack you." if I had been able to cry now would have been a very teary moment for me.

"I just closed my eyes and followed my instincts, I had no idea that it would be you". At this point in time all I wanted was for it to be peacefull and calm. And as if my prayer had been answered I felt a calm wave sweep over the cave. But after a while everyone was looking at me with surprise in their eyes.

"Bella, did you just use your power" asked Edward

"I shook my head I don't know, I just was hoping for some peace and quiet when I felt something wash over me."

They all just stared at me apparently as surprised as I was that my power would be exactly like Jaspers.

"Bella are you okay enough to go back home" Carlisle asked me.

I shook my head "I can't I accidentally bit Emily in forks, and left her alive, I have put you guys at risk and so I'll have to leave very soon"

"No you won't Bella" Edward said "we're taking you to Alaska where you can manage yourself a little bit better ."

"Yeah besides we were going to take you there, before this entire thing happened any way" replied Jasper

"But what about the treaty, you guys won't be able to come back here"

"Bella do you actually think that it matters to us if we do" asked Edward.

"No but still I don't want to be a burden on my new family".

"Silly Bella how many times do we have to say it, we love you and would never forsaken you." exclaimed Rose

"Yeah besides who's going to take me shopping if you go and get yourself into trouble" asked my pixie little sister.

"Fine" I said knowing I wasn't going to win "when do _we_ leave for Alaska".

"We leave as soon as we get back to the house, Alice saw all of this happening and we started packing everything as quickly as we could." responded Edward.

I realized where we were going but I still couldn't stop myself from being afraid, not of death or the pack but what may happen in the future.

"Bella I hope you understand why we're going to have to leave you tied up until we get home." Carlisle said "Because we wouldn't want to have to restrain you as it aggravates Edward and makes you feel guilty."

I nodded my head, of course I knew it was necessary if it wasn't Edward would have by now tore my bindings off of me and carried me back home. So when Emmett came over and picked me up I gave him no difficulties. As we were about to leave the cave Jasper came up to me and told me to hold my breathe. As I did this I realized that now I couldn't smell anything, which probably was good seeing as I might lose control of myself if I picked up a human scent again. Soon we were on a dirt road and Emmett was putting me in his jeep.

As we drew nearer to home I realized that they weren't kidding all the cars had been stuffed with items, and a bunch more I was guessing had already been moved.

* * *

Flashback

_I remember the first time I saw my home it was simply amazing. It was a fairly big house but not big enough to draw attention to it. There was a six car garage next to it that had housed everyone's car at the time. As Edward and I pulled up into his drive way, I remember trying to figure out why their house was so open and enviting. As we had walked in I got my first greetings from his parents who at the time had already taken a liking to me. Then Alice had come down at a vampire speed and stopped right in front of me, and said Hello. Then of course their was Rose, Emmett and Jasper. But I remember how they all had greeted me and accepted me as at least a friend._

_

* * *

_

As we pulled up into the drive way the sun had just started to come up. And Edward was pulling me from the car planting as many kisses up and down my neck as he could. When he did manage to stop he pulled me into a hug.

"Bella I will always love you no matter where you are because you have my heart."

As Edward picked me up bridal style I giggled it had been almost a month since had done this, and under the circumstances I didn't think he would. But he just smiled at me and took me over to his Volvo and put me in the passenger seat. Emmett and Rose then climbed in the back. As we were about to leave somewhere in the distance I heard a wolf howling…


	6. Ch 6 Trip to Washington Airport

**Trip to Washington Airport**

As the raindrops hit the Volvo, I looked up at to see the cars as they flashed by. the windshield wipers were going back and forth due to the fact that the rain was coming down in sheets now. I had the feeling that this was all just my luck if the Volterri don't step in then the werewolves will. I had been sitting with my hands and feet bound in the front seat of the Volvo.

As I sat there I thought of all the possible consequences that could happen. and most of them ended with me either dying or hiding. Edward now looked over at me and smiled. gosh when he smiles like that I just melt.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked

"I was just thinking of what's going to happen now."

He frowned "Bella, you know we would never let anything ever happen to you right?"

I sighed "I know Edward its just I don't want for anything to happen to_ you _guys."

He looked over at me and started to laugh. "What will happen to us, Bella I've told you we can handle ourselves, besides we have the advantage on our side."

"Oh really and what is that."

"Jacob will not want to kill you, and he definitely won't want to fight with us."

"That may have been true, but Sam is the one that I offended,"

"yes and you have forgotten that I love you, and not a single werewolf will hurt you while I live."

The way he grinned just dazzled me.

"no fair you cheated" I accused

He just chuckled and kept on driving. Then a thought starting coming to me, how were we getting to Alaska? Then a sign passed by and I read 'Washington Airport' this was the last place I needed to be. I quickly tried to fight against my bindings but found that they were to tight. Emmett looked over at me as if he dared me to try and escape. Rose looked upset, and Edward was growling something under his breathe about me being over reactive.

"Edward no I can't" I tried to explain "there are hundreds of humans there and I can't even stand to be near one think of what might happen."

Edward just chuckled at me and looked over "Bella, that's why your bound, we're taking you on a private jet. The only part that we're worried about is you trying to use the bathroom again so this time Rose will always accompany you and so will Emmett."

I kept trying to find a way out of this but every time I did it just seemed to slip my mind.

Soon I found my self being released from my bindings only to have Emmett grab me by my wrist. Then Rose took the other side of me and my new family headed into the last place I needed to go an airport full of human blood.

As we walked through the lines I became rather amused at all the looks humans had started to give us. But no one in particular so I kept walking with my 'escort' and found myself in front of a private Lear Jet.

As we took off I started to relax and realized that the worst part was already over, now all we had to do was land and get to our new house. I looked over at Edward and kissed him lightly on his lips and returned it with a more aggressive kiss.

As we landed in Juno Alaska I realized the reason why this was such a great place to raise a newborn vampire. Because there was lots of wildlife, not very many humans, and tons of frozen tundra to explore and call home.

As Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme and I walked up to the side of the road Carlisle pulled up in a Hummer. Edward the fool he was decided to attempt at helping me up, only to be thwarted by me jumping over him into the hummer. He then very reluctantly accepted my help up, and the others followed closely behind. Once we were all in Carlisle took off. As we drove I looked out the window to view what would be my home for the remaining 2-5 years it took to control myself.

After about a few minutes I looked outside the window to see a beautiful house that was enormous. And Carlisle was heading right for it, I was amazed I thought that our home in forks was impressive and big. Well this one made it look insignificant and tiny by far. As Carlisle came to a stop I flung the door open and took a breath immediately I became overwhelmed at first. But then Emmett had put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. He then released me and started to laugh, as Rose slapped the side of his head I began to start laughing even harder.

The Carlisle walked over to where me and Edward were standing and said. "Bella I think you and Edward should go hunting while the rest of us finish unpacking." Edward nodded and turned me around and said "okay Bella I'm here nothing will happen let your instincts go and lets hunt"

I nodded my thanks and with that encouragement I took off at vampire speed.


	7. Ch 7 Bella's New Power

**Bella's new power**

**Jacob's POV**

As we sat around and looked at Emily, Sam was still cradling her. It had been almost three days and still no sign of her becoming a monster. Although, the creature that had attacked her left a calling card. It was a picture of a rose, and so far she has been unconscious for the past three days since we found her. Sam was infuriated and insisted that we follow whoever did this but that was the problem. The one who did it we didn't recognize, and the Cullens and Isabella had already left for Alaska.

Suddenly, Emily's eyes fluttered once and she opened them. She looked around at us, then looked up at Sam, and began to cry. It was a terrible thing to see, but what came next was even worse.

"Emily, who did this to you?" It wasn't a command but more of a request from Sam.

Emily just shook her head "She didn't mean to. I hit my nose on accident and she smelled it."

"Who, Emily? Who did this to you" Sam was now starting to get impatient.

"Bella."

My whole world flashed before my eyes. _Bella, Bella did this._

* * *

**Bella's POV WARNING LEMON**

As Edward and I entered our new house. Edward picked me up in his arms and helled onto me tightly.

As we entered our room I noticed that the walls were a light blue, with décor of golden trim. Also very strangely there were many candles all around the room. I was about to ask when Edward set me down upon our huge mattress, that could have fit five people. I watched as he went around the room and lit the candles. Then he came back to me with my favorite crocked smile. Now I knew what he was doing.

"Bella close your eyes and I'll make your every wish come true" is what he whispered to me as I closed my eyes waiting for him.

I shot my eyes open and gasped as Edward slid inside of me. Pain shot up through my legs and torso as I took it all in, holding in my subtle whimpers so Edward would not stop. Further he pushed inward as I remained on top with my arms wrapped around his neck. I felt blood flowing as my innocence began to tear away. Even though it was painful, I felt right and loved, like Edward was meant to be the person to take it from me. As the last inches drew into my body, I let out a sigh and collapsed onto it, forcing the rest of him inside rather than letting him continue to do it gently.

"I got impatient," I whispered into his ear.

"Take me, Edward."

He slid his hands up from my buttocks to grasp onto my waist, lifting me up and away from his body so I was on my knees above him. He began thrusting then, slow and steady as if every movement was the meaning of life or death while I placed my hands on his rock hard chest as he continued to make love to me. I rubbed his abs softly and tenderly with the same pace as he was with me, but Edward shifted and rolled over to put me below him. I let out a soft moan as his twirl sent his erection deeper in, but I was very pleased to be able to return next to his body. I shivered against him as he massaged his hands across my smooth skin, causing every inch of me to scream out in pure bliss.

"How am I doing?" Edward asked me with a slight chuckle. I took my hand and lifted it up to place a finger on his lip to silence him.

"Hush love," I told him huskily, ending my sentence with a passionate kiss.

"I could not be happier." He smiled into my mouth and took his hands away from my hips to place them on my firm breasts. I gasped at the touch and arched my back with pleasure.

"Don't stop."

"I don't plan to." He picked his speed up but still kept it sweet and passionate, taking his time to make sure that I was completely satisfied. I gasped with every thrust, begging him to continue with every sweet movement he made. He began to turn more forceful with me, but not too much. I couldn't mind; I would not have cared if he literally snapped me in half. This was the meaning of love, and I was experiencing it first hand with my first mate…my god, Edwqrd. He became even more violent with me, moving faster and gripping at me with his strong grasp as the night pressed on. I lost my breath as I felt the final few moments of our connection flutter around inside of my stomach. I dreamed of the moment that I could reach my climax with my true love, and now was the time for it to finally be expelled. I shuttered and let go, lifting my eyes up to gaze into Edward as the candles' dull yellow light illuminated his sweaty features. His hair was waving with every thrust he made against me, but his eyes were locked on my crimson ones while his hands slid back down to my hips once again.

"Is this what you wanted, my darling?" he asked me as I shuttered again under him.

"P…pe…perfect, Edward," I mouthed. My brow was sweaty and my blonde hair was matted and wet. The bed sheets were not much better, but I paid no mind to it.

"I am not finished yet," he whispered into my ear.

* * *

I woke up noticing something was different today ,but I couldn't figure it out. But that really didn't matter, for last night was the first time that Edward had actually made love to me and so I looked forward to today. Because I already got the greatest thing in the world, Edward. Oh so I thought... 


	8. Ch 8 Bella's Power Revealed

**Bella's Power Revealed**

**Bella POV **

I glanced into the mirror, and what I saw looking back at me was shocking. I looked into the crimson eyes of my reflection. Nothing wrong there. I glanced down, my eyes widening. _No, this is impossible. It can't be possible…._

**Edward POV**

I was relaxing on the bed, waiting for my beautiful wife to return from her 'human' habit in the bathroom. Suddenly, I heard a blood curdling from Bella. _My_ Bella! I leapt from the bed and sprinted towards my Bella. I ripped the door off of it's hinges just in time to see my beautiful wife backing away from the mirror, a look of utmost terror, mixed with confusion, on her face.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

Before she could answer, I heard another scream erupting from Alice's room. In a matter of moments, Alice was standing behind us, jumping up and down.

"EDWARD!!!! SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!" she squealed.

I gasped in horror at my pixie-like sister, then backed up and hit my head against something hard. I glanced over at my wife who had crumpled to the bathroom floor. She must have fainted. Then, all went pitch black.

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting in my office when I heard my daughter's scream penetrate my thoughts. I rushed upstairs, only to find her jumping up and down in Bella and Edward's bedroom. Before I could say anything, she screamed ecstatically,

"EDWARD!!!!! SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!!"

I was grounded by the news, but came to my senses when Alice stopped jumping and yelled, "Edward!" and then she ran into their room. I followed my daughter into the room to find my son lying unconscious on the bedroom floor. I looked into the bathroom and was shocked once more to see my other daughter on floor, leaning against the corner. I walked over and checked Bella and confirmed my daughter's accusation.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes, completely forgetting about what just happened. I glanced down and fought back the fainting spell. I slowly stood up when I realized that Carlisle was standing next to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, letting him know I was okay. I looked out the door, noticing my sister leaning down next to Edward. _Wait a minute? Edward?!_ I raced out of the bathroom when Emmett entered the room.

"What the hell just happened here?" Emmett demanded as he looked over at Edward.

"Nothing, just throw him in the shower," exclaimed Rose.

I laughed as I watched Emmett threw my husband into the shower and turned on the cold water. Edward screamed and took off out of the shower and into our bedroom. Right as Edward left, Jasper walked in.

"What in the world is going on in here and why do I feel giggly?" he demanded.

As Rose started to explain, Emmett interrupted.

"Wait, how is Bella pregnant?"

Alice jumped up and down, raising her hand. I was afraid about what she was about to say, seeing the huge grin on her face.

"Okay, okay! When a guy and a girl get happy, they spend the night together! Eventually, the guy-" Alice was getting really excited but Emmett cut her off.

"I know _that_ part, Alice! What I meant was how the hell is Bella pregnant?! Vampires can't get pregnant!!!" he hollered at the top of his lungs.

"I have a theory!" exclaimed my dad. "Have you ever noticed that when Bella bites but doesn't drink she leaves a rose-like mark on her victim?" He then walked over to me "Bella would you please open your mouth?"

I nodded my head and opened my mouth. I waited patiently as he examined my teeth.

"Just as I thought. You have two types of venom and your upper teeth are hollow," he explained to me. "I think that one of those venoms is used on other vampires or humans. It copies their ability and your hollow teeth drain that copy from them. For example, when you bit Jasper you did it not to kill him but to instinctively make a better copy of his power for yourself."

"So you're telling us that if Bella were to bite me, she'd be able to read my thoughts and others?" Edward yelled from our closet.

"In theory, yes, she could," my dad said.

"So, why don't we just let her bite Alice?" Emmet asked. Rose smacked him side the head.

"I don't think that would be so wise," my mother said. "We don't know how much she can handle yet."

"I agree with your mother, Bella. It's best that we wait and test your new abilities," my father said.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, it wouldn't be good if a newborn decided to go on a hunting spree with mind reading abilities."

I glared at him. "How about Jasper season?" He chuckled as Alice pounced on him.

"I like that idea," she purred.

After the confusion had disappeared and the others left the room, I called my Greek God into the room. We sat on the bed, with me on his lap, and he held me close to him as I spoke into his marble chest.

"Are you happy, Edward? You're going to be a father," I asked him.

"Bella, you have made me the happiest vampire on this Earth. How could I not be happy? You have given me something I've always wanted; a child."

I smiled as he looked at me with his golden eyes. "So, what should we name her?"

"Who says it's going to be a girl? I think _I _have the say in that matter," he replied, grinning his crooked smile.

"Edward!! Come here, please!" I heard Alice yell.

_Great_, I thought, _what does she want?_

Edward looked at me with his golden eyes, asking permission for him to leave me. I nodded my head. He kissed my upper jaw then whispered softly into my ear, "I'll be right back, my beautiful wife." I purred. He knew I loved it when he said things like that. He slowly sat me on the bed, getting up as he did so. After he closed the door, I fell back on the bed. It was just now that the shock hit me. _I'm going to be a mother!_


	9. Ch 9 Jacobs First Trip

As I ran towards the woods I could still hear the others trying to follow me. 

They had been following me sence I had left town. It was cold and rainy out I hopped that if I got enough distance between them and me, that I'd be able to loose them. But so far it wasn't working they must be close enough that they could see me. 

As I dashed through the woods I remember now the reason I was going to find bella, wasn't to kill her but to warn her not to come back. I now understood why we couldn't be together even though it was tearing me up on the inside. I apparently had lost focus because I suddenly realized that the others were gone. Which could mean many things, but the one I was hoping for was that I had lost them. 

It was obvious that I had now entered Canada by the looks of my surroundings. If they did go to Alaska like the damn bloodsuckers said they would then it wouldn't take me more than a few days to find them. Let alone a couple of weeks. 

As the sun went down I started remembering all the good times I had with Bella. Her smile was gorgeous and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Warm tears ran down my face as I remembered how we hung out, during the years. The fishing trips our families used to take down on the lake, when we were kids. All the way up to when her bloodsucker left her, and we spent time fixing her bike up. My stomach turned in, false excitement. She would never be like that again. That night I cried my self to sleep knowing that we could never be more than friends now. 

The next morning I reached Alaska, I searched all the cities and even kept a watch out for her new _family_. But nothing showed up I was about to go and give up all hope at the end of my weeks worth of searching when I finally found them out in the middle of nowhere. Of course I didn't know if Bella would still smell the same but apparently she did. It had been snowing for the past 3 days and so I decided I'd get comfortable and approach them after about a week. Just to make sure that everything was going okay. 

It started to near the end of the week and I had already gone and seen them play outside. Damn, Bella was fast, and very strong now to. I watched with awe as she through the big one around like a doll. Finally the whole reason I had come here was about to happen. 

----------**Flash Back**----------

"NO! I refuse to let anyone go near the Cullen Family" roared Sam as I pleaded with him

"Sam, please, Emily said it her self, Bella didn't mean to. She hit her nose and Bella being a new vampire and all couldn't but help herself." I knew that it was pointless because Sam would not listen to reasoning right now. 

"No, she could have stopped. Everyone has a chance to stop." 

"Sam we especially should understand how hard it is to control instincts like that." I had begun to plead.

"Jacob that is enough I won't hear anymore of this. She broke the treaty and that is finally if we ever meet them again they will pay."

"Then at least let me tell her, she deserves to know that she can never see Charlie or come near here again." 

"No I forbid you to tell her anything. If Emily weren't still breathing I would have tracked her down by now and killed her myself. That it is being merciful she'll have no more mercy from this pack."

I shook my head in defiance as I quickly took off out of Sam's house and into the woods. She had to know one way or another she had to know…

----------**End of Flash Back**----------

I sat there in the cold, waiting for the opportunity to tell the Cullen's the message. True I couldn't tell Bella what I wanted to tell her, Sam had forbidden that. But I could still tell the _others_ what I needed to; Sam didn't say anything about them. So I sat there and waited, hoping that sooner or later my chance to act would come. 

I waited like this for 3 days before the snow finally lifted. That was my cue at a human pace I headed off towards there mansion. This way they could smell me and act sooner then be unprepared and act hastily. My greatest fear was that instead of listening to me her bloodsucking boyfriend would kill me. Then I wouldn't be able to warn her, so I pushed that out of my mind has I took steady breaths and walked closer to my impending doom. 

**Bella's POV **

Edward and I had been lying on our bed listening to some music when all of a suddenly a smell that wasn't very appealing to me struck my senses. As I pinched my nose I looked over at Edward and asked him. 

"Edward what is that smell, it smells like wet dog with a mixture of onions?" 

He looked over at me and smiled "That my dear would be a werewolf seeing as you… oh, pee you, now I see why you asked, well that just means that we have an unexpected visitor." He kissed my forehead and bent over. "Would you like to stay inside while we deal with this _guest _or would you prefer to meet him or her?" He smiled as he said this knowing that I would probable insist on going. 

"I think I actually might want to stay inside this time love. I mean who know what could happen to our baby if I go outside." I said with a scent of teary eyes. 

He looked over at me and laughed "God Bella, sometimes I wonder if the ability you got from Jasper wasn't just his abilities but also his understandings of the world." 

"Well love seeing as you insist on being over protective of me, I guess I'll just have to be overprotective of our child." 

"I love you Isabella Cullen" 

"I love you Mr. Cullen" 

**Jacobs POV **

I was about 10 feet from there house when I suddenly found myself on my back looking up into what's his face… oh yeah Emmett. I had figured this would be my welcoming but was surprised when realization struck Emmett's face. He then got off of me and helped me up. Then to my total astonishment Edward was walking towards me at a human pace. He didn't look angry at me he didn't even look upset. He just shook his head back and forth. Then he did something that I hadn't ever expected from a vampire let alone _him_…he hugged me. 

"Jacob so glad you came to see us, how are things in Forks now again these days." 

I grunted "You know Sam's out to kill Bella, Charlie's still mourning. And I have just been hugged by you." 

He just smiled at me and waved his hand toward the house. "Please would you like to come in and sit a while, I'm sure Bella would love to see you again." My heart increased so Bella was alive and well. 

"Um… Edward I came here to let you guys know that you can't come back ever again. And that Emily is still a human and alive." He laughed at this. Okay now I knew I was missing something. 

"Jacob please comes in and we'll discuss everything that has happened since we last met." 

So as I followed him into their home I was amazed by how everyone seemed so relaxed and calm I also noticed that I was feeling very calm. I shook my head. 

"Hey do you mind not giving me all of this calm?" I looked over at the one called Jasper and he just laughed. 

"I would if I could but it's not me, it's Bella. One of her many abilities are to make powers that she has copied and make them even stronger. In this case my ability." 

_Why is the summer star Red? _

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai? _

_Last night, I had a sad dream. _

_Yuube kanashii yume wo miita. _

_I was crying and talking. _

_Naite hanashita _

_Oh red eyes _

_Akai me yo. _

_Why has the summer star lost its way? _

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? _

_I know such childish stories. _

_Kieta warashi _wo sagashiteru

_That's why I have sad dreams. _

_Dakara kanashit yume wo miru. _

The Song was like a thousand angels that sang for me. I looked around on everyone's face, and upon it was peace and tranquility. I also had the sudden urge to stay very quite and blissful. I looked up and on the top of the stairs was Bella. She looked very happy as she kept walking down the hallway as if I wasn't even there. 

As soon as I heard a door close I all of a suddenly felt as myself again. 

"How is Bella pregnant?" I asked dumbfounded. 

Edward just smiled at me "It's her ability to take something away from her prey. She took that from Emily." I was shocked now it all made sense the rose-like mark on Emily's neck and on Jasper's arm was similar. And she had both of their abilities. 

"Okay look I can't stay any longer so I'll just tell what I came to tell you. Bella can't come back, the treaty has been broken, and Sam would love to kill Bella." I started walking towards the door "And on a more personal note tell her I said hi." And with that I took off. 


	10. Ch 10 The Nameing

I sat on my bed and kept looking out I finally noticed the person leaving our home. Who ever it was I didn't remember, so I really didn't care. Within a few moments Edward was next to me on our bed.

"Did you miss me love?" He asked

Of course it was going to be hard not to answer him because of the look in his eyes. As I sat there and pouted he just laughed at me. Of course I already knew he was going to cheat. He leaned in towards me and whispered. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

I playfully smacked him on the shoulder and glared at him. "Now none of that my dear 'husband' I am still pregnant and we wouldn't want anything to happen to that status now would we."

He sighed and slugged his shoulders in defeat. "Not even a little?" He asked in defiance although I knew what he was playing at and I would not allow it. "No, you'll just have to wait about a year until that type of 'recreation' can be taken up again."

"Fine, but when the time comes I'm going to make you wish that it was now." He had playfulness in his eyes that were hard to read, but before I could understand it he turned away.

"Well then if that's the way you want to play. I suggest that you go and take a shower now dear and I'll wait my turn."

Oh no he know I love it when we take showers together. "Now just wait one moment there Mr. Cullen, I just said 'that type of recreation' and last time I checked showers didn't fall under that orientation."

He just sighed and before I knew what was happening he was in the shower undressed. "Well Mrs. Cullen, I do believe that it is you who are making me wait now."

I laughed leave it to my beautiful husband, to make a joke on a night like this. I sighed as I slipped out of my clothing and jumped into the shower with my lovely God. The water washed down my body as I gazed over at my husband. Oh forbid that he had to also be so perfect in the shower. I mean come on give a girl a break once in a while. I sighed as he began to wash my back and I carefully tried not to purr. The one thing that would set him off, especially since he was already trying his hardest to control himself.

I wished that this would never end, but once again I spoke way too soon. As Edward turned off the water and stepped out. I wished he would have stayed in there with me but knew we had to get out sometime or ever. I sighed and stepped outside and was surprised to find that Edward was already waiting for me on the bed. I sighed again, as I slowly dried my hair and put my green, night gown on. I watched as Edward put on his blue robes.

As I entered our bed room and shut the door, I walked over to my husbands waiting arms. I sat down and felt them tightly wrap around me. It was as if no matter who was in this room, I would always have one person there to protect me. I was about to start daydreaming when he interrupted me.

"Bella, do you know how precious you are to me?" He asked, his eyes shinning brightly.

I loved this part of the night. "Of course I do Edward."

"Did you know that when you where human I was always afraid of hurting you?"

I laughed "Of course I remember, it's very hard to forget things that aggravated me so much."

"Well I'll have you know Mrs. Cullen that you were not the only one who was being aggravated."

This forced me to chuckle at the thought of my perfect husband being aggravated. I of course felt sorry for the rest of our family. Know that since he was aggravated the rest of them probably followed suite.

I sighed "Edward what should we name the baby if it's a boy?" This question truly did catch him off guard.

"Bella my love what ever name you pick will be perfect. Because my love, no one else is so destined to decide."

"Edward Cullen, now understand this now when I say that you also have a say in this matter. After all if it wasn't for you I would never be able to have a child."

He looked over at me lovingly and sighed. "Of course I realize that my sweet dear Bella. Nothing in this world could make me any happier."

If I could cry I probably would have been doing so right now but since I couldn't I just settle myself for dry sobs. I sobbed even harder when he came over and hugged me closely to his chest.

"Edward do you even realize just how much that means to me?" I asked him through sobs

"Well my dear if I did I probably would have said it sooner than later." He said while gently stroking my hair. "Bella nothing I could do for you would ever measure up to what you've done for me."

"That is not true Edward; you gave me your love and made our love forever. If anyone should be grateful it should be me."

"Bella my love, I love you with my whole heart. And you know what's even better love is infinite you can always make some more when needed."

Okay now this was getting to be very sad indeed. First off Edward was dazzling me, second he seemed to be enjoying it. Third he was using some pretty sad poetry and quotes. And last I really like every bit of it. And as we lied there looking up at the ceiling I knew that the future was going to be great.

Now all that was left on my mind was that in 2 months I would be a mother.


	11. Ch 11 Birth of the twins

Edwards POV

As I sat there and waited in the living room. Not only was I starting to get very anxious, but my lovely wife Bella was in there giving birth to our lovely son. And I was stuck out here hoping that the baby would come out alright. I was powerless, never in nearly a century have I ever felt this powerless. I mean I knew that Bella couldn't die due to complications. But still I was worried about the child; I mean there weren't any pure vampire children before now. Not a single one and that was due to the fact that in order to have a child both parents have to have living reproduction cells.

As I started pacing back and forth I came to the conclusion that no matter what happened, I would still be very happy. And who knows, maybe we could try again. As I looked back over at the clock I noticed that so far Bella had been in labor for five hours. Alice and Jasper had stayed in the living room with me for morale support. I was very thankful for due to the fact that Alice would know what's happening, and Jasper could help keep me at least a little bit calmer than usual.

"Edward would you please sit down, I've already told you the birthing is going to be okay and the babies will be too." Exclaimed my little pixie hair sister.

"I know Alice it's just that even with you here I guess I'm having fatherly instincts, worry me to the point of insanity. I mean I know she can't die but for some reason I can't help but want to rush in there and protect her."

Alice just looked over at me and laughed, "Edward do you have any idea what she's doing to the environment around her? No you probably don't seeing as Jasper's in this room. Well to put it point-blank for you, she's projecting her pain and agony of birthing through out the house. It would not be a very pleasant feeling you'd get if you walked in there. Carlisle is having a hard enough time as it is."

Oh great just what I needed my wife being in so much pain, that even I would shudder. The very thought of what she was going through would make me scream. So instead of entering I thought I should investigate through 'another source'. So I started to listen for Carlisle's thoughts and then I found them. _Oh my gosh I sure hope Edward isn't thinking of coming up here. That would probably make Bella flip out, and at this point if she does that I'm sorry but Edward can deliver the babies. _His thoughts sent shivers down my back. Great just what my lovely Bella would need more pain and so with that I decided to have a seat next to my brother.

Bella's POV

Okay now I knew what pain was I had nearly been killed several times, and not once did the pain measure up to this. Not even a little did it measure up. I felt sorry for Edward, in the fact that he had to wait outside, but Carlisle had insisted on it. But at this point I could really care less; if Edward didn't appreciate what I was doing for him right now I was going to shove a watermelon up his extremity. It had now been nearly nine hours, of pushing and breathing. Esme was at my side holding my hand and telling me to take deep breaths.

"Easy for you to say I'm…" I had started to speak when I started back into labor again. Great just what I now more needed pain. Besides I didn't need to breathe but apparently it would help.

Carlisle's POV

"Okay Bella he's almost here I need you to push." Oh my gosh there where two of them so I guess Alice's vision did come true. Suddenly I was brought back to reality by a scream. I looked down and lying in my arms was a beautiful boy. But it wasn't over yet.

"Okay Bella one down one more to go, so push." With one great last push out came an equally beautiful baby girl. I then cut both of there umbilical cords.

"How are they Carlisle" Bella asked looking over at me.

"Well Bella, as far as children are concerned these babies are in perfect health. "

Bella's POV

I laughed well that's good at least they came out okay. Now all that was left was naming them.

"Bella I'm going to go and clean up the babies I'll be back in a while. I'll send Edward up immediately is that okay?" said Carlisle.

I nodded my head now above all was the best time that me and my husband could spend together.

Edward's POV

"Edward would you like to see you children now?" Carlisle asked me.

His last choice of words was the ones that really got my attention. My 'children' as in more than just one. At this point I was already running up the stairs to our room. When it struck me not only am I the father of one child but two. This day couldn't get any better or so I thought. But that thought vanished the moment I walked into the room. There lying on the bed was my sweet wife, Bella.

I smiled at her "looks like everything went alright love"

She smiled at me "so you're not made that Alice didn't tell you about the twins?"

"Of course I'm mad but I think I'll be able to manage it. After all this is a happy day isn't it?"

Bella's POV

Boy was that exhausting, I hoped I didn't have to go through that again any time soon. But as I had started to think about this, Edward my dear husband bent over our bed and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Bella today, you not only have made me the happiest father but the most jubilant vampire."

I cut him off before he got all mushy. "Just you remember Mr. Cullen I did the hard part you'd better do most of the rest." He smiled and nodded his head just as our mother and father entered the room, with our two adorable babies. At the sight Edward turned away and started to sob so I brought him into my shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen I just spent nine hours delivering those babies and at the sight of them you break down into sobs?" He just smiled at me and nodded his head.

"So Bella, and Edward what would you like the boy to be called?" Asked Carlisle who was holding him.

"Tealk Michael Cullen" I said with pride in my eyes. He nodded his head and handed me Tealk, as Esme strode forward with our daughter in her arms.

"And what should your daughter be called?" Edward nodded his head at me then walked over to our daughter. "I think her name should be Andrea Renee Cullen." I nodded my head in agreement.

Carlisle who had now, been filling out the birth certificates. Started shaking his head in agreement. Then a thought struck me.

"Carlisle are they human or are they vampire?" Carlisle then stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to look at me.

"Well Bella, first off they are human but by the looks of their genetics they will be fully vampire within months. Also I should state that they are growing older by every minute, so probably by the end of the month they should each be about twenty one years old or older."

This last statement made me even more curious so for now they both where humans but aged a lot quicker. But, at the same time they would turn into vampires within the next month. Okay this was going to be a very interesting family for a while. But in the meantime Edward and I are going to have to figure out what we're going to do with our new family.

The way I see it is that we may have to keep an eye out on the kids because they could be vary dangerous around humans. While on the other side they could be perfectly harmless to them.

"Bella would you like for us to leave you and your new family alone for a while?" my mother asked me. I nodded my head. The only thing that made me sad at this point was that my real mom and dad would never be able to see their grandchildren. But we all had to make sacrifices.

Edward came over with Andrea in his arms and sat down next to me. "Bella today I'm going to make a promise that neither I nor any other vampire has ever made before." Leave it to my husband to make this moment even more cherish able. I nodded my head to signal to him it was okay. "Bella, today I vow not only to you but to our wonderful new children that I will never let anything happen to you. I could go around the world for you guys and still not be satisfied with my own efforts. But I do promise to always be there for you no matter what."

And with that my Edward sat still next to me and we watched our children for a while. Edward than began to chuckle.

"What is it Edward" I asked he just kept on laughing then finally he answered.

"Well my love it seem that Tealk has inherited my sense of jokes and Andrea your sense of wraith." I laughed at him.

"Oh really and just what is so funny," I asked.

He shook his head. "Tealk is finally admiring the peace until we started talking and then Andrea started thinking of ways she could get back at Tealk for kicking her inside of you."

I laughed it was true all of it the wraith and the humor. Just as I was about to ask Edward if he would like to call up the others of our family to see the latest members, Alice and Rose came bounding through the room.

"BABIES, BABIES!" shouted Alice, I glared at her with a scornful look with apparently worked because she stopped jumping up and down. Rose just came over and looked at the sweet bundle of joy resting in my husbands and my arms.

"Sorry Bella but you do know that she'll insist on shopping now don't you." I moaned of course leave it to Alice to go shopping right after I give birth.

"Oh and don't worry Bella I already have seen how fast they grow, and already know there sizes."

Of course she did. "Hey where is Jasper and Emmett?" I asked Alice's face turned into a frown and said "I'm sorry Bella but Jasper thought it would be best if he and Emmett went on a month camping trip until the kids are vampires." I nodded my head in understanding leave it to Jasper to be watching out for my kids.

"Oh right Rose we'd better leave this lovely new family alone I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." I nodded my head in thanks.

"And we'll take the babies next door to the nursery while the two of you talk a bit." Exclaimed Rose.

As the two of them walked out of the room with our twins in their arms, I suddenly felt Edwards's arms snaking their way around my waist. I giggled. "Now Edward I just gave birth can't we wait a little longer for that kind of stuff? Especially since the kids are next door and could need us at any moment."

He laughed "Bella I just want to hold the beautiful wife that just made me a father, I really could wait another month or two for that kind of 'recreation'. Besides we have a lot of talking to be done before then. Like when would you like to start your training, where would you like to live, and exactly how many children do you expect to have."

I laughed; of course leave it to my husband to get straight to the chase. "Fine for the first question I would like to start immediately. For the next one I would like to live for our family for as long as possible 

as soon as it starts to become a problem we can leave. And for the last one, well I guess we'll just have to make that up as we go along."

So as Edward and I lie in our beds listening to the surroundings, I noticed that night had come and already past. This was a day I would always remember. Besides I could stay like this for ever or so I thought, cause the next moment the twins decided to cry.

"Well dear I think its you they want" laughed Edward. I glared at him "Oh and how do you know that mister?" He simply tapped his head and answered "I'd love to help but on this one you have to do it" I was about to ask when he sighed and replied.

"They're hungry." Oh well of course he couldn't do that so I sighed and got up kissed my godlike husband on the lips and went off to tend to my children.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Just to remind all of you readers the more input i get the better the story will be. also story ideas help the prosses along the way **

**thank you for reading**


	12. Ch 12 Training with My Brothers

**Training with My Brothers**

I looked over at Edward and sighed "Edward do you think it would be possible to start training me while the kids are still young?"

He looked over at me and smiled "Of course my dear Bella, two months is more than plenty of time. But we'll have to start probably right away." He turned his head and called our brothers to get over here. Jasper who had probably been the closest. Arrived first, he was in a white tank-top and cargo pants. Emmett probably took his time coming, walked in with a 'yo' on his face. I chuckled; leave it to my husband to have me learn to fight from others.

"Bella, Edward what can we do for you this evening." Inquired our dear Jasper?

"Well Jasper, Bella has been now for a while waiting to learn how to fight like _us_. And seeing as how we're about to have a couple new members of our family joining us. I thought that now would be a great time to teach her how."

Emmett walked forward with a great big grin on his face. "You do realize that we won't be able to hold back if we fight with her, don't you bro?"

I looked over at Edward and he just kept on smiling "I don't think that'll be a problem Jasper."

He then pulled me aside and whispered too low for our brothers to hear him. "Bella do you remember, what I taught you about fighting when we first came here?" I giggled of course I remembered it was one of my first memories were I actually beat Edward at something.

"Alright Bella we're going to go slow on you, seeing as you probably haven't fought anyone except Edward. And no offense but he probably took it easy on you." Said Emmett

I laughed poor Emmett maybe I should take him down first.

"Now Bella we're going to start off fairly simple to see how much Edward has been 'teaching' you."

I just nodded my head "fine but I won't take it easy on you either."

"Bring it on little sis" Emmett roared at me "I'll be your first target"

I smiled at his words, as I remembered how Edward taught me.

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Okay Bella just as we practiced once you bite me you're going to have to concentrate extremely hard on the rose make sure it doesn't appear on my palm." As I got closer to him I had to keep on reminding myself that I didn't leave a mark on him.

As soon as I bit his palm I kept thinking **must not leave a mark. **And when I looked over at his hand I realized I didn't leave a mark now I laughed. Know hearing Edwards thoughts would be a piece of cake. And if his hypothesis was correct than I would also gain any experience I wanted. All I had to do was concentrate on what I wanted.

Then only mere minutes later I could hear his thoughts. _I really hope that this'll work because if it doesn't I don't know what I'll do. _I chuckled _Edward I can hear you and I know you can now hear me._ From where he had been standing Edward jumped in the air with excitement. "Bella this is great now we can test the next part of my hypothesis." And with that I bit his other hand and gained something new. Okay know I looked at how Edward stood and could tell a lot by the way he was standing. I had gained his combat skills.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Emmett growled at me as he began to circle around me "Come on Bella take your best shot at me."

I laughed mercilessly at him "ha ha ha oh no Emmett you come first."

"Very well sis…" with that he lunged at me. Quickly by acting on instinct I rolled under him and kicked up to where his soon would be midriff would be. As I made contact with him he went flying into a tree.

_Holy Shit how the hell did she do that, she moves exactly like Edward but quicker. _I chuckled at my older brother's thoughts. "What's the matter Emme' did I kick you to hard." He glared at me and ran over at me and once again he lunged this time I wasn't ready. So out of instinct I grabbed his arm in mid air, and using all of my weight I shifted to my side and heard a loud ripping noise.

"Ah what the hell…" I was still in a daze when I realized that I had something in my hands I looked down and there flaring franticly was Emmett's right arm

"Emmett I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I mean you scared me and I reacted." Oh now I really felt bad, Rose was going to be furious with me. Then Emmett did something I didn't think he would. He started to laugh.

"Nice shot sis, I didn't think you could do that. Where'd you learn to do that?" I laughed with him.

"She learned from Edward, because he's been feeling real smug lately" stated Jasper

"Okay even I could have gone and told you that, but how did she learn so fast?" I chuckled it was going to take him some time so to stop him from hurting himself while he thought. I guess I was just going to have to explain to him.

"Well Emmett now that we know what my ability is, Edward and I had been practicing on controlling it and found out that I can extract what ever I want. At least so far."

"That's what I thought, so you gained Edwards combat skills and his ability to read others thoughts."

I shook my head "that's not entirely correct, first off yes I did get both of those abilities. But also seeing as my gift also amplifies it I don't have to touch someone to know what they've thought or are thinking. So it's like a blend between Aro and Edward. Only mine is more potent."

At this Emmett laughed, "Ha! Leave it to you to go and cheat on training," this was a very funny scene before my eyes. Because not only was our dear brother Jasper babbling, but our other brother was reattaching his right arm that I ripped off.

I just stood their and sighed, "Well I'm not going to get any better if all three of you just sit around and do nothing, now will I," at this both of my brothers and husband lunged at me. I could see each one coming I just had to watch out for Edward's speed.

We continued to rough house for about another two hours before I heard the children crying. I sighed I'll never get use to the fact that in less than two months they'll be full adult vampires. Oh, well I guess my husband and I should get going. Because otherwise Tealk is planning on being temperamental to who ever gets him. And seeing as both my husband and I can read thoughts I think its best if I hurry up and beat him.


End file.
